


Say Please

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Self-cest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Adam needs to be taught a lesson and it seems Light is the best person to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> For the Glam_Kink prompt: “One would probably assume that Dark Adam would top and Light Adam would bottom. That couldn’t be more wrong”

"Lovely day out isn't it?" Light Adam tried one more time to engage Dark in conversation, despite the difficulty to see any sun in Dark Adam’s closed off place.

"I really don't fucking care," came the sullen reply as Dark tapped his fingers on the black leather chair.

"There's no need to be rude," Adam replied, folding his legs up closer.

Dark Adam just shot him a withering look.

"For example," Light went on ignoring it, "Dark Adam, your hair looks fabulous today. Now you," he gestured for Dark to say something.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to burn this whole place to the ground, I swear to god,"

"Is it honestly that difficult to be nice for once," Light asked, about at the end of his, not inconsiderable, patience, "Or does it burn your skin or something?"

"Maybe it does," Dark replied, snarky.

"Well, clearly someone here needs to teach you some manners," Light's eyes narrowed as he got up from his spot on the floor and moved towards Dark Adam.

"Oh do they?" Dark asked with a laugh and a smirk. 

"Absolutely," Light crowded up into Dark's space and got their faces as close as they could be without touching.

Searing yellow met warm blue as they stared into each other’s eyes. The moment seemed to drag on forever.

"Kiss me," Dark demanded, his voice rough.

"Only if you say please," Light whispered.

"Fuck that," Dark Adam surged up and dragged Light down to meet his lips in a vicious kiss.  
However, Light Adam pulled away pushing Dark's assault away with his hands.

"No, no baby. I'm trying to teach you some manners. I'm not gonna do anything to do if you don't ask politely," Adam folded his arms to emphasize his point. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dark asked in disbelief. Light Adam just shook his head.

"Not in the slightest,"

"Please, kiss me bitch," Dark Adam replied as sarcastically as he could manage.

"I suppose it'll do for now. But you're going to have to do better than that baby. I want to help you here," Light said. Dark just snorted and pulled Light back down to kiss him again. 

Their tongues tangled together as Light and Dark made out. Light Adam cupped his hands gently around Dark’s face as Dark kept one buried in Light’s hair and the other running all down his body. 

Light Adam seemed content to do nothing but kiss Dark all night but Dark quickly moved his hands to the front of Light’s jeans and began unzipping and pulling them open.

“Someone’s eager…” Light mumbled against Dark’s lips but didn’t stop him as he continued to divulge them both of clothing. Once both were naked, Light Adam gently tugged the other towards Dark’s bed, laying him down on the black satin sheets. 

Light managed to stay on top and pressed their naked bodies together, keeping Dark Adam pinned beneath him. Their mouths remained fused while hands wandered. Dark Adam’s moved back to clutch at Light’s ass while Light’s traveled up to the headboard, searching for the leather restraints he knew Dark had back there. 

Once Dark Adam had moved his hands back up to Light’s face, Light quickly grabbed a hold of them and used the restraints to tie them to the headboard.

“What the fuck!?” Dark Adam shouted as he tried to pull away from the ties, turning to glare at Light once he realized what he’d done. 

“I told you. I’m trying to teach you something here,” Light Adam answered as he kissed at the side of Dark’s neck, trailing his hands down Dark’s body, “And I don’t want you interfering,” he added as he began to trace the same path with his tongue. Dark Adam stayed uncharacteristically quiet aside from gasps as Light licked all along his torso, ending at the little spot just above his cock. Light blew a stream of air lightly over it, feeling Dark shiver in response.

"Are you actually gonna do it you little bitch?” Dark Adam challenged, “Are we gonna make sweet love all night? Or are you actually gonna fuck me?"

"Bite your tongue," Light Adam said, lifting Dark’s legs up and giving him a light spank.

"How about you shove your tongue up my ass?" Dark asked with gritted teeth.

"Only if you ask nicely,"

Dark Adam growled, but Light wouldn’t budge. 

"Pretty please shove your tongue up my ass," he spat. Light Adam smiled.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No but my dick is. Get to work," Dark Adam demanded. Light just raised his eyebrows in question. 

"Please," Dark hissed. Light smiled again and ducked his face down to Dark’s ass, gently trailing his tongue up and down his hole. He ran it all around the rim, enjoying Dark’s hitched sounds of pleasure before finally pressing in, fucking Dark Adam’s ass with his tongue. He continued to keep it light though, never spearing in too hard. 

“Come on bitch! Give it to me!” Dark Adam demanded, wrapping his legs around Light’s head to pull him in tighter. Light decided to ignore the insult for now, pushing in a little harder and adding the press of a finger. Light smiled broadly as Dark moaned.

Light Adam took a quick pause to grab some lube from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers before going back to work. This time, he placed his mouth over the head of Dark Adam’s cock and lightly pushed two fingers at his entrance. He was slick enough that they slid in easily. 

Light let his mouth slide gently down Dark’s cock but only enough that he could tongue under the head, never going too deep.

Eventually two fingers turned into three, then four, all softly massaging Dark Adam’s prostate while the other hand gripped tight at the base of his dick any time Light could feel him begin to tense up.

Dark Adam, who had been uttering strings of loud profanities the entire time, finally couldn’t take it any longer.

"Oh my god. Fuck me! Come on you little bitch, Fuck me already!" He screamed.

"You know the magic word..." Light Adam said as he lifted off Dark’s cock began kissing up his belly.

"Oh come ON!"

"Uh-uh-uh," Light Adam waggled a finger. Dark Adam gritted his teeth and growled low in the back of his throat.

"Please fuck me you little bitch," He eventually hissed out but Light still shook his head, continuing to tease with his fingers deep in Dark Adam’s body.

"You can do better than that," he insisted.

"I fucking said it!" Dark Adam whined.

"Try again baby. I can tease you all night without letting you come," He murmured against his skin. Dark Adam’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Light Adam wouldn't really be that cruel would he?

"I don't want to,” Light insisted. “I want to make you feel good baby, you know I do. But you can't keep acting like this. You need to learn a little... courtesy," He licked over a nipple, feeling as Dark Adam jumped.

Light was relentless as he continued to lick and tease Dark’s nipples, meanwhile keeping his fingers buried deep in his ass, filling him up so much but not enough. Not enough for release.

"PLEASE!" Dark Adam finally shouted, for the first time not sounding at all snarky or sarcastic, "Pretty please! Fuck me! Please, please, please. I NEED you to fuck me!" he met Light Adam's eyes and let out one final, desperate "Please,"

"That's better my love. So good baby. See? You can be good. So good for me,"  
Light Adam laid a kiss onto Dark's temple as he finally slicked up his cock and thrust into him

“Oh…god,” Dark moaned at the feeling, “Fuck me! Please fuck me!” Dark Adam screamed out and his hands pulled against the restraints, his legs wrapping around Light’s waist. 

“God, I love it when you do what you’re told for me baby,” Light said as he felt his cock sliding in and out of Dark’s body, “Mm…you feel so good, like you were made for me baby,”

Light kept up a steady thrusting pace, loving the way Dark moved under him, his body going into spasm whenever Light’s cock hit him just right. Light Adam relished in every pleasure-filled noise that fell from Dark’s lips.

“Untie me!” Dark Adam finally shouted, “Please…Wanna touch you so bad,” Light looked up to where Dark’s arms were straining as he tried to pull out of the leather straps.

“Well…Since you said please baby,” Light Adam tried to keep up his rhythm as he stretched up over Dark’s head to release the restraints. 

Dark Adam immediately grabbed the back of Light’s head and pulled him down for a searing kiss, more a messy clash of tongue and teeth than anything else.

Light Adam sped up his pace, fucking Dark harder as he begged for it. The slap of skin on skin echoed loudly in the room as their pace grew frantic. Light Adam was growing just as desperate as Dark from all the teases.

“Oh god…Feels so good when you fuck me like that. Give it to me…please,” Dark Adam moaned and grabbed onto Light’s back, pulling him in closer. Light Adam groaned and put a hand on Dark’s cock. He needed him to get off. He needed to feel him come around his dick.

“Oh god, oh god, Please. Yeah touch me like that baby…please, so good,” Dark Adam’s eyes were squeezed shut and he continued to moan out random disconnected phrases as Light fucked him. 

The dual stimulation from Light Adam’s cock and his hand quickly brought Dark to the edge and his body arched off the bed as he came. 

Light Adam began thrusting wildly into Dark’s body as the clench around him grew. The feeling of Dark’s tight hole around his cock and the satisfaction of having a fucked out, pliant Dark beneath him became unbearable and soon he was coming as well, filling Dark Adam with his come.

Light Adam collapsed on top and both of them took a moment to catch their breath before Light finally pulled out and got up to get a hot cloth to clean them off. He took his time wiping off the come from Dark’s chest and between his legs. 

Once he was finished, he tucked both himself and Dark Adam under the blankets and curled up close to him.

“Cuddling…” Dark scoffed, “You would,” 

“Yes, I would. And you love it baby,” Light murmured gently as he pulled Dark in closer, rubbing his nose along the back of his neck. Despite the jibe, Dark didn’t protest. In fact, Light would almost swear he cuddled closer. Light hummed in satisfaction.

“See the good things that can happen when you say please?”


End file.
